


Choose Your Character

by rogerinaisaqueen



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogerinaisaqueen/pseuds/rogerinaisaqueen





	Choose Your Character

Michael's P.O.V.  

I sit in my basement playing Apocalypse of the Damned with Jeremy. 

"Make sure to shoot that one!" I exclaim.

"On it!" Replies Jeremy. He attempts to wipe out a group of zombies, but ends up getting killed in the process.                                                                                                                                                                  

"Come on, Jere," I sigh. He opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by his phone ringing. It is none other than Christine fucking Canigula.

"Hello? Yeah. Mhm. M'kay. See you then!" Jeremy relays.

"What was that all about?" I unenthusiastically query. 

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Jeremy seems overjoyed. Fuck. I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means.

"I won't believe what?" I ask.

"CHRISTINE ASKED ME OUT!" Jeremy exclaims. Fuck. I was right.

"Good for you, bro!" I fake a smile.

"I KNOW RIGHT! Well, I'd better get ready for my date." And with that, he says his goodbyes, and leaves. 

I know I should be happy for him, so why does it feel like I just got my heart ripped out of my chest?

*time skip brought to you by Michael's pac man tattoo*

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I am panicking. I have literally nothing to wear! (He has a million clothes.)  I decide on something classy, but casual. The resaurant Christine and I decided on was Olive Garden. Not super fancy, but formal enough. 

I  feel a little bit guilty. Like I'm betraying Michael. But I know I'm just being silly. It's just a date. Besides, why would Michael, with his chocolate brown eyes and silky hair, like me like that?  Stop it! I mentally slap myself.  You don't love Michael, you love Christine! 

*ding dong*   That must be the door bell! I stop to make sure my hair looks okay, then I answer the door. "C-Christine!"

"Hey, Jeremy!" She greets me. "You ready for our date?"

"Hell yeah!" I reply.

"I borrowed my mother's car," Christine says. "Well. Don't just stand there. Get in!" I oblige. She starts the car and drives toward Olive Garden.

Michael's P.O.V.

It's  been a couple of hours since Jere left. That has been enough time for me to get decently stoned in my basement. I'm still a little hurt. I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror and there's no denying that I'm just a loser. I rinse my face with cold water and it dawns on me why I'm not happy for Jer.

I'm in love with him!


End file.
